


indulge me

by akacz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Pure unfiltered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akacz/pseuds/akacz
Summary: Two girls, sitting five atoms apart 'cause they are gay.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Akali & Ahri (League of Legends)
Kudos: 126





	indulge me

Akali is on the couch, watching some esports tournament on her phone, when she feels a weight settle on her. She doesn't have to look up to see who it is; cream-tufted ears peek over the phone case despite Ahri's best efforts at being subtle. 

Admittedly, Ahri's best efforts are not very good, but she tries, and Akali feels the little swell in her heart of _cute sweet aww you think you're succeeding_ or in short, of fondness. 

"You don't have to get up," Ahri says quietly in a murmur that implies she's simply stating a fact; the same way Evelynn laments it like a needy cat desperately pretending it doesn't want her attention and Kai'sa always offers it as a pre-emptive apology as if Akali has ever minded any of them making themselves comfortable. It's their couch too. 

"I wasn't going to," Akali mutters half-sarcastically anyway, eyes still trained on the screen where indecipherably tiny text scrolls the on-going caption. Earbuds hang lazily from her ears, matching the relaxed laze the rest of her has going on, kicked back against the armrest with one arm slung over the back cushions. 

Ahri says nothing but settles in more solidly, arms snaking their way around Akali's midriff and brushing the hem of her shirt up just a touch, not that either of them gives any indication they're bothered or even notice the fleeting feeling of skin whispering against skin. Her head settles on Akali's stomach, a comforting weight, noticeable but not digging in with her head turned to the side the way it is. 

Her tail slides off languidly and droops over the side, and Ahri tries to simmer down her immediate frustration and _calmly and gracefully_ swish it back up to flop over the opposing armrest. 

After a few seconds where it seems like she's settled, Akali glances up to check, and hums to herself at the sight of Ahri's eyes already drifted half-closed, nuzzling her cheek against her stomach. Flashing a quirk of a smile, Akali returns her attention to the tournament, content with the idle distraction. It's one of the nice things about Ahri. She's good at just being. Not that Akali doesn't love Evelynn's always-on energy or Kai'sa's constant engagement, but sometimes this is nice too. Knowing it's okay to just be together. 

Peeking up again, Akali drops her hand down a little too roughly to muss Ahri's hair, earning a light grunt. She chuckles softly. "Sorry. Love you." Ahri huffs airily through her nose, but nestles in again without comment. Akali pulls her hand away and feels Ahri curl her feet in against her legs. 

"Love you too," she says in that way where Akali can hear her affection curling in her mouth, despite her want to be annoyed at Akali's occasional unintended roughness, and Akali's smile doesn't waver for a long time.


End file.
